Majin Buu (KidVegeta)
Majin Buu is one of the true Majins. His character history is chapter 16 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. Buu's chapter is the last of the true Majins arc, and it is the last overall chapter of From Magic to Monsters. History Along with Majin Sesami and Majin Hocus, Majin Buu was wakened from his long hibernation by the cunning wizard, . He was the youngest of the true Majins, being but a child. He was short, though Buu was about as tall as Hocus. His head tentacle was relatively short, and it only went from the back of his head down to his neck. His skin was a light shade of pink and his eyes were red. Unlike Sesami and Hocus, Majin Buu could barely speak, so he did not converse with Bibidi and the others. Instead, he focused on making snot bubbles as he woke up. Soon, Majin Hocus and Majin Sesami broke out into an argument and started fighting. Buu did not know what their quarrel was, but as soon as he saw them trading blows, he grew eager and excited and powered up to his maximum so he could join in on the fun as well. Buu charged up at the two, and after finding Hocus to be nothing but a red blob of amorphous sludge, he turned his attention to Sesami and attacked her. Majin Buu threw punches and kicks and screams of delight with equal frequency. Soon, Hocus reformed and joined in with Buu in attacking Sesami. Together, they were able to push her back, forcing her to use a teleportation technique to flee the scene. Majin Buu was not certain where Sesami went, and he grew worried at her absence (for she had always been around during his earlier rampages). Scared, he released his anger at Hocus, briefly attacking the older true Majin. But Hocus, who was stronger than Buu, shoved the kid off of him and pushed him away. It was then that Majin Buu saw those who had wakened him - Bibidi, his son, , and Babidi's two guards, Majin Manto and Majin Janto. Since Hocus did not let Buu release his anger on him, Buu then directed his anger at Manto and Janto. He flipped his head tentacle towards them and turned them into chocolate before they knew what was happening. Then he sat down and ate the two artificial Majins and he anger was gone. In the background, Hocus worked out a deal with Bibidi to make both him and Buu soldiers for the magician to use to conquer the world. And since Buu was but a child, he was unpredictable, liable to get angry at any moment and try to kill everyone. So Hocus advised Bibidi to lock Buu up in a container as they traveled the universe, searching for the gods of the living realm, the Supreme Kais. But Buu was not happy with being contained. Bibidi's magic shrunk the poor Majin down into a small container where there was little area to move around in. The container was plain; there was nothing in it aside from the six walls. It was a perfect square, dimly lit and very cold. In that place, Buu spent his time screaming; he would try to power up and break out, but Bibidi's magic was too strong. He banged his head endlessly against the walls until he was set free. When he was set free, however, Buu was allowed to rampage through planets unchecked. He could kill however many people he wanted. And that quenched his anger and energy somewhat. However, he could not go out on his own. When Bibidi saw that Buu was done destroying a planet, the kid Majin was immediately put back into his prison. Majin Hocus and Majin Buu went with Bibidi through the galaxy for several weeks, just destroying planet after planet. Hocus liked to take his time on his planets, killing the inhabitants slowly and painfully. Buu did not care to do that most of the time. Usually, he'd just turn everyone into chocolate, blow up the planet, and return to the magical prison Bibidi had made for him. But if he was full of candy, he would be just as savage as Hocus. After some time, Bibidi took Buu out again, but instead of giving him a planet to destroy, he told Buu that they were going to hunt down Majin Sesami and some of Bibidi's rogue artificial Majins. Hocus went off looking for them on his own and Bibidi and Babidi kept Buu for themselves. They bribed him with tons of candy and plenty of planets to destroy so he would listen to them. Buu was happy with this, for he wanted to find Sesami anyway. He missed her greatly. However, they never found any of the rogue Majins. Bibidi, however, gained more control over Buu during this time. Majin Buu started to see Bibidi less as a threat and more as someone he could trust (to give him candy). Hocus returned some time later, and he told them that he had found some of the rogue Majins and killed them, but he did not find Sesami. Though he was angry at Sesami getting away, Bibidi turned his attention from getting revenge on her to finding the Kais again. As they searched for the Kais, Hocus refined Bibidi's teaching of Buu and helped teach Buu a few more words. Soon, the kid demon could say his own name. It was glorious. Eventually, the group came across a planet that had a Kai outpost on it. There were no Supreme Kais living there, but there were close to a dozen lesser Kais. So, Bibidi commanded Buu and Hocus to kill all of them save for one. Buu did so with much glee. Instead of turning anyone into chocolate, he brutally murdered the Kais with pink ki blasts. Once there was only one Kai left, he and Hocus tied the Kai up with their head tentacles and started beating him for information. The information did come after a long bout of torturing when the Kai revealed that the Supreme Kais lived in Other World. Bibidi was very happy with this news, for he knew how to access Other World. He then conjured up Buu's magical prison and prepared to put the Majin in it when the tortured Kai's eyes lit up and he shot something at Hocus. Hocus screamed when the attack hit him, though it didn't seem to do any damage. Instead of exploding, it just melted into his skin. Hocus' own skin started to slowly melt away and he began screaming and screaming. Buu grew angry with Hocus' moans of pain, for they were repetitive and annoying. Hocus shouted that he was poisoned and Bibidi quickly conjured up his magical workstation to try to create an antidote, but Majin Buu had had enough. He lunged at Hocus and attacked him. Kicking the older Majin up to the sky, he then began a dizzying series of kicks and punches, flying around Hocus' body with such speed that he was not even visible. Hocus' affliction by the poison was great, and he was unable to stop Majin Buu from beating up on him. Majin Buu kept releasing his fury, he chopped off Hocus' head and then destroyed it between his hands. Screaming, he then turned back to Hocus' body and shot it full of energy. Then, he conjured up another, larger blast, which could have destroyed the entire planet. He planned on using it to kill Hocus once and for all when Bibidi appeared and shouted at Buu. Buu paused his attack, turning around to look at Bibidi. As he did so, Bibidi's magic shot at him, paralyzed him, and pulled him into the magical container. He was in that container for a long time. Bibidi let Majin Buu out quite a while later. They were no longer on the same planet, and Babidi and Hocus were not with them. Bibidi was very nice to Buu, and he gave the young true Majin many treats to eat. He called Buu his son. Majin Buu was lulled into a sense of security with Bibidi then and he agreed to do what the great wizard wanted of him. Bibidi took Buu through the galaxy on his way to Other World. They stopped on many planets, destroying them utterly. Buu felled many great societies and warriors during this time. The Supreme Kais summoned up the greatest remaining warriors in the galaxy to defend all innocent lives from the might of Majin Buu. This group of warriors numbered in the thousands. They met Majin Buu and Bibidi just before the two reached the border between the Living Realm and Other World. There, they battled Majin Buu. The battle went on for some time, and it started out in space. There, Buu flew through the warriors with unmatched speed. They could not see him as he moved by them so fast, flinging punches with his elastic arms and deadly ki blasts. Hundreds fell in space, their bodies going limp in the dark and cold. Still, hundreds more attacked Buu, swarming him all at once. This forced Buu to a nearby planet. There, he separated the swarms of alien warriors with massive ki blasts and dueled with smaller bunches of them. Soon, he was covered in their blood. Majin Buu fought the warriors for many hours. Eventually, as the sun set on the planet he was on, the last warrior fell in a bitter blow exchange that left Buu's body misshapen and scratched. He fell to the ground thereafter, falling asleep in exhaustion. Bibidi was in awe of Majin Buu's power, so he did not dare wake the demon. The next day, however, he bribed Buu with candy as best he could, but the kid Majin was in a grumpy mood, so he attacked Bibidi. Bibidi was nearly killed by the attack, only saving himself by jumping into Buu's sealed magical prison. Once Majin Buu fell asleep again, Bibidi came back out and threw the Majin into the prison. He knew he could not trust Buu, so he did not try to bond with him further. He sent Buu to the last planet that stood between them and Other World - Planet Alpha. Bibidi sent Buu to the planet in his magical prison. Once on the world's surface, he opened the container and allowed Buu to rampage as he pleased. Buu was angry with being put into the magical container, for he thought that Bibidi would no longer do that to him. Because Bibidi had betrayed him, Buu went wild on the planet, killing its inhabitants with a ferocity not even Bibidi had seen before. Bibidi was nearly killed in the planet-clearing, and he had to frantically try to sooth Buu with promises of candy. He even reminded Buu that he was the monster's father, but Buu did not seem so keen about that anymore. After giving Buu candy, he then snuck up on the Majin and put him back in the magical prison. With the Kais' defenses now totally vanquished, Bibidi moved into Other World, with Majin Buu as his weapon for conquering the universe. They found the world of the Kais in Other World (for it was one of the few planets in that realm of existence) and Bibidi set Buu free at once. The Kais had not been expecting them, so Majin Buu was able to easily take out most of the Supreme Kais. Immediately, he killed the Western Supreme Kai and Northern Supreme Kai. After a short battle, he absorbed the Southern Supreme Kai. Bibidi witnessed Majin Buu's body change after this absorption. Buu grew taller, larger, and more muscular, but he was still just as ruthless. He turned his attention to the Eastern Supreme Kai, and after knocking that Kai away (Bibidi assumed him dead), he met the Grand Supreme Kai, the overall ruler of the universe. Buu battled with him for a very brief time. After it was clear that Buu was far stronger than the Kai, he absorbed the god. This changed Majin Buu yet again. Buu became fatter, weaker, and more passive. While Bibidi was not happy with Buu's power level decreasing with an absorption, he was happy that Buu was now much more manageable. He then locked Buu back up in the sealed container and left Other World, intent on destroying any powerful beings remaining. Bibidi's sensors picked up a large power spike coming from a nearby planet as soon as they exited Other World. The good wizard thought it may have been Sesami or Jaduu, so he set out for it at once. When he arrived over the planet, known then as Earth, he deployed Buu's container to the planet's surface and prepared to open it and find whoever had created the power spike. However, as he descended into the planet's upper atmosphere, he was met by the Eastern Supreme Kai, the last surviving god of the universe. The Kai quickly attacked Bibidi before the magician could let Majin Buu out and killed him. This caused Majin Buu to remain in his container on Earth. The Eastern Supreme Kai did not kill Buu for he did not have the power to do so. Instead, he buried the demon, still in his container, deep in Earth's crust. Bibidi's son, Babidi eventually found out what happened to his father and Buu, and 5 million years afterwards, he came to Earth to reawaken Buu. Of course, he succeeded, and this set into motion the events of the Majin Buu arcs of Dragon Ball Z, which need not be regurgitated here. 10 years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, Majin Buu and Babidi (who were both dead at that time) escaped hell. Buu tried to find a human named Uub who had been given all of Majin Buu's powers after the demon had died. However, when Majin Buu found and confronted Uub, he realized that he could no longer take his powers back from Uub. Before he could do much else, Babidi returned and snatched Majin Buu up in his father's magical prison container and fled. Where Babidi and Majin Buu left to is not known. Both of them were still dead at this point, even though they were in the living world. This could be seen by the two having halos over their heads. Current Status Majin Buu was killed by Goku. He escaped hell and is currently a prisoner of the also-dead Babidi. Name Pun Buu's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "bibbidi-bobbidi-boo". Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Demonic Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:True Majin Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Main Character(s) Category:Majin buu Category:Kid Buu Category:Buu Category:Majin Buu Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Main Villain